1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine including a brush holder which is fixedly disposed sideways of a commutator mounted on a rotary shaft of a rotor and which is provided with a guide groove extending radially of the rotary shaft and closed at its outer end and opened at its inner end, a coil spring mounted under compression between the closed outer end of the guide groove and a brush for exhibiting a spring force in a direction to bring that end of a brush slidably fitted in the guide groove, which projects from an inner end of the guide groove, into sliding contact with the commutator, and a cover mounted to the brush holder for covering the guide groove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an electric rotating machine is conventionally known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,735 or the like.
In the known rotating machine, the coil spring abuts at its one end against the brush for biasing the brush toward the commutator, and abuts at the other end against the closed outer end of the guide groove. Therefore, When the brush and the coil spring are assembled into the brush holder, the coil spring is prone to spring out from the brush holder, resulting in a complicated assembling operation. Moreover, even in replacing the brush with another brush, the brush may jump out from the brush holder and be lost in some cases.